Little Piece Of Heaven
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: It's a parents worst nightmare. Danny/Lindsay/Lucy.


**I know, this song is horrifically sad, but I couldn't not write it. I love it so much. Skillet is mind blowing - if you ever get the chance to see them live, take it!**

**Dedicated to Aiden Anthony Rossi, Madeline Alice Spohr, & Layla Grace Marsh who were taken from us far too soon.  
And to my beautiful cousin, Maryah Beth, I love you so much. I'd give anything to love you, hold you, & keep you safe always, My Rayah. Everywhere, Baby, always.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

**_Now that it's over,  
I just want to hold her,  
I'd give up all the world to see,  
That little pieces of heaven looking back at me,  
Now that it's over,  
I just want to hold her,  
I've gotta live with the choices I made,  
And I can't live with myself today  
_-Skillet's 'Lucy';

Thunderclouds rumbled in the distance as the well worn tires came to rest on the gravel drive. The door to the old Ford truck creaked open and his Converse hit the ground, he stumbled momentarily, clinging to the truck as he made his way around. The three feet to the tiny gravestone tucked beneath the swaying branches of the Weeping Willow felt like three miles as he collapsed to the muddy earth, his jeans growing damp. With a fury he didn't know existed, Danny Messer tore the grass away from the cement stone that had his baby girl's name carved into it. He brushed the fallen leaves away as he traced his calloused finger over the flowing cursive, _Lucy Elizabeth Messer_.

"Hey, Baby," He sat back drawing his knees to his chest as he placed the roses on the tombstone, "Mama wanted to come, but it's still too hard. She misses you so much, I do too." He didn't bother to wipe at the tears that were beginning to fall, "I know it's been awhile, Lu, but I just... it hurts so much. I know a dozen roses don't make up for it, but I remember how much you loved to get them for your Mom."

His eyes drifted skyward to the angry clouds, as his eyes fixated on the sunlight shining through an empty spot, "I just wanted to talk to you, Baby Girl. You know," He sniffled, "when Mommy was pregnant with you, I was so afraid of all the bad things that could happen to you. Being police officers, we always thought of the worst ways; that you could get kidnapped, that someone would hurt you, I never thought something so simple could take you away from me. I could protect you from strangers, keep you from running into traffic, but I couldn't stop this. I couldn't stop it and it breaks my heart, Lucy."

"I'd give up the world to hold you again, Baby. We all would; Mama, Papaw Mac, Mamaw Stella, Uncle Don, Uncle Sheldon, Uncle Adam, Mama's and Daddy's families. We'd do anything to have you back with us, Baby, anything." A light rain began to fall, "I know, you wouldn't want Daddy to be sad, would you? You'd giggle and wipe my tears, we'd go make chocolate chip pancakes and everything would be better." The sob escaped his lips and his fist collided with the ground, "I'm mad, Baby, I'm mad at God for taking you away from me. I wasn't ready to give you up."

His arms ached for his daughter, his ears craved her laughter, his face felt the ghosts of her butterfly kisses. All he wanted was his Lucy back. Despite all these months later, all he could do was cry for his little girl, hold Lindsay as she sobbed, and push through all the sympathetic glances.

"I remembered your birthday, LucyGirl." Danny whispered, "We all got cupcakes with green frosting. Papaw played his guitar – the lullaby he wrote for you."

The rain blended with his tears as his eyes grew bloodshot, "I miss you, Baby. I'll always love you, I'll never ever forget you. You'll always be Daddy's Bug and I'll always hear you singing along with the radio with me. You're a part of me, LucyGirl. Always."

"I've got to get going, Baby." He explained as lightening struck on the other side of the cemetery, "I'll be back. I'm stronger now, Honey. I'll be back and maybe I'll get Mama to come with me. We love you, Lucy Elizabeth." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the cold stone, he pressed his palm flat against it before standing.

Lightening struck the tree and a branch cracked; closing his eyes and bracing himself for the impact, he dove to protect the gravestone. When he opened his eyes again he was surrounded by the white cotton of his bed sheets. He glanced around, everything blurry as he grabbed for his glasses on the nightstand. Sliding them on, he tossed back his covers and sprinted down the hall, "Lucy?"

"Daddy!" Lucy exclaimed as he entered her room. She was sitting on her bed surrounded by stuffed animals and her puppy sleeping on her pillow. Tears of relief pooled in his eyes and Lucy's head dropped to the side, "Why you cryin'?"

"I just... Daddy needs a hug, Baby." He explained as she launched herself off her bed and into his awaiting arms. The weight of her in his arms was the best feeling as she peppered his cheeks with butterfly kisses, "Daddy loves you so much, Goober. To infinity and back."

"Love you too, Daddy." She clung to his neck and mumbled into his chest, "To infinity, back, and over again." She pulled back, "Pancakes?"

"Definitely."


End file.
